ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Millennium
The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time period during the prehistoric age when the Moon Kingdom existed in harmony, along with the rest of the planets of the Solar System. The original Silver Millennium is portrayed as an ancient Golden Age, marked by peace, and prosperity. Despite its name, the Silver Millennium appears to have lasted much longer than a thousand years. The Moon Kingdom itself, ruled by Queen Serenity, centered in Mare Serenitatis (the Sea of Serenity) was also home to Princess Serenity The Outer Senshi were the guardians who had defended the Moon Kingdom from invaders from beyond the solar system. Those who resided in the Moon Kingdom were long-lived beings and had two specific duties: First, they were to protect the Silver Crystal, an extremely powerful "holy stone" which had been handed down through the generations. The peaceful time ended when they learned of a huge disaster was coming; not from the Gates of Time, but visitors from the future Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu who had returned to the Sol System looking to set up trade with Seniwa and Jurai. They were told that soon none of the worlds would support life save for earth, the Silver Millennium’s history lost beyond even the sands of time. Many of the Royals of the time preferred to forget what was considered ‘Prim and Proper’ and enjoy their supposed last remaining years. They did what they could; bulked up defenses, added technology to the magic supporting their worlds, and instituted revised training for their troops. But in the end, it appeared history would not be denied its prize and Chaos sent her minions to destroy the Silver Millennium. Silver Millennium Kingdoms Moon Kingdom The Moon Kingdom, though it had a fairy-tale appearance, demonstrated an advanced technology. It existed within a dome which produced an artificial climate, and had an advanced computer called the "Eternity Main System". The royal family of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium bear on their foreheads special markings shaped like small crescent moons. These appear on Queen Serenity, Princess/Neo-Queen Serenity, and the moon cats - Luna, and Artemis. Earth Kingdom The Earth was not originally apart of the Silver Millennium as instead of a single Royal family it was made up of various clans. After years of civil war only two royal families were left House Endymion and House Nova and with the ‘Earth First’ dogma dwindling all they needed to do was to join, and they would have one government granting Earth the secrets the other kingdoms had held back on, even that of the power of a Senshi. Eventually the First Crown Prince of Earth Endymion fell in love with Princess Serenity. the evil Queen Metalia and her mate Orichalcum influenced a sorceress named Beryl and the rest of the citizens of Earth in a war against the Moon. As a result, the Moon Kingdom was completely destroyed, and Earth's history had to start all over again. The war marked the end of the First Silver Millenium. Saturn Kingdom Age of majority, or the age one could be allowed to make such decisions, was high for those of Saturn, when they turned forty. But that law was mainly due to slower growth, longer life, and the decided date that a Senshi of Saturn was truly capable of understanding the rigors that would be needed for them when they were to become Queen. Sure, the early death of the current Queen or a betrothal to another of the royal lines of Sol would negate that rule. Key Figures Queen Serenity Queen Serenity was the ruling monarch of the Moon Kingdom. She was a wise and good ruler. Thanks to an idea planted by Queen Venus as well as how off the scale the child Venus’ potential was Serenity took Ranma Kuramitsu as a consort and gave birth to Princess Serenity. Before dying, the Queen sent her daughter, Prince Endymion, and the Guardian Senshi to be reborn on Earth during the 20th century (21st century in the second anime). The prince and princess were reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba and even before they recovered their memories, they succeed in finding each other once again. The reincarnated Sailor Senshi become close friends with Usagi; through their efforts, the reinstated Dark Kingdom and even Metalia herself are destroyed. Dark Gods Metallia and Orichalcum were the newest among the Dark Gods, beings of immense power who sown secretly into the star and hidden by the power of Chaos. One was a wavy line of black energy, slowly growing. Another was a growing snake-like beast, the skin the color of jade. The two were bred to wipe those of the Sol System away from reality. Queen Venus Queen Venus sought out Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu as consorts. It was her relationship with them that not only allowed them to discover that they were actually from the future not the past, but the child produced from her liaison with the couple gave birth to perhaps one of the most powerful Senshi in existence, with the potential to perhaps even go further than any before her. Enma Enma is the son of Sailor Pluto however families with Senshi ties always had a daughter first, so for a boy to be born first. Let’s just say the superstitious raised quite a little funk about that. Category:No Need for Destiny